MASTERCHEF
by baekb96
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang gadis dengan hobi menonton Masterchef demi melihat seorang CHEF tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK/GS/AMBURADUL/
1. Chapter 1

**Masterchef**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baekhyun duduk di depan tv. Tangannya sibuk memasukan beberapa popcorn yang tadi dia buat demi menyaksikan acara favoritnya malam ini. **Masterchef **sendiri merupakan acara dimana beberapa orang yang pandai memasak akan ditantang memasak ataupun menurut perintah para Chef handal kemudian menyerahkan hasilnya kepada sang Chef. Para Chef akan memberikan komentarnya mengenai cita rasa apa yang dimasak oleh para kontestan, menilai keindahan pada penampilan makanan tersebut sesudah disajikan, dan kemampuan para kontestan dalam hal potong-memotong.

Ia memekik girang ketika layar plasma televisi 60inch menampilkan sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol salah satu Chef atau juri dalam acara **masterchef. **Selain tampan dan pintar memasak Park Chanyeol juga seorang presdir atau CEO muda berpengaruh dalam perekonomian dunia. Paket lengkap menurut Baekhyun. Kaya, tampan, mapan dan pintar memasak adalah impian para wanita di seluruh dunia termasuk Byun Baekhyun.

"Oh… Chanyeollie~"

Gadis bertubuh mungil, bermata sipit dengan bibir layaknya seorang bayi itu menggerutu saat tangan Do Kyungsoo _(seorang Chef wanita satu-satunya di acara Masterchef) _mulai mencari kesempatan melakukan skinship meski wanita itu hanya memegang lengan Chanyeol tapi kelakuan Kyungsoo membuat api di dalam hati Baekhyun berkobar. Ia cemburu karena sahabatnya itu sengaja melakukan hal tersebut agar ia kepanasan di apartemen mereka.

Oh ya! Mereka maksudku Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun itu tinggal bersama.

"Yak! DO KYUNGSOO! LIHAT SAJA AKAN KUBUANG SEMUA TEPUNGMU DARI DALAM KULKAS!"

Teriakan si mungil meramaikan apartemen mereka yang ia huni sendiri. Tangannya membuang semangkuk penuh popcorn asin lalu membiarkan potongan-potongan jagung itu berserakan di lantai apartemen. Ada beberapa bagian popcorn yang tersebar di atas sofa kesayangan Kyungsoo. Setelahnya Baekhyun berlari ke dapur membuka kulkas mereka, dan membawa keluar tepung-tepung milik Kyungsoo yang selalu dipakai ketika si Chef bermata burung hantu itu bereksperimen membuat kue.

"Okay! Byun Baekhyun lebih baik kau segera masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya sebelum si penguin Kyungsoo menginjakan kaki di rumah dan sebelum mata burung hantunya melihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada sofa dan tepung-tepung kesayangannya di dalam kulkas." Baekhyun bermonolog sambil menepuk-tepuk tangannya yang memutih karena memegang kantong tepung tadi.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang kebetulan berada di lantai dua. Tak lupa juga menguncinya. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menjadi seorang pengangguran memang tidaklah enak! Ia sungguh sangat iri pada Kyungsoo yang berhasil meraih cita-citanya setelah lulus dari universitas. Sementara dirinya masih mencari jati dirinya.

"Kyung… kau menyebalkan eoh," gumamnya sambil berguling-guling di tempat tidur. Menggulung tubuhnya menggunakan selimut, persis seperti ikan salmon yang digulung nasi.

Hingga beberapa jam kemudian bunyi pintu seperti seseorang sedang memasukan password berbunyi. Baekhyun bersiap dengan badan tengkurap dan batal menutupi kedua telinganya. _Masih sayang telinga, _bersiap jika menit, detik berikutnya mendengar lengkingan keras suara mendayu Kyungsoo dari lantai bawah. Dan benar saja…

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SIALAN! CEPAT TURUN DAN RAPIKAN SEMUANYA SEBELUM AKU MENDOBRAK PINTU KAMARMU,"

"DASAR PENGANGGURAN SIALAN!"

"KYAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU PERBUAT DENGAN SOFA KESAYANGANKU! DAN TEPUNG TEPUNGKU YANG MALANG!"

"SERIUS BYUN BAEKHYUN! CEPAT TURUN ATAU AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL LEBIH PADA PARK CHANYEOL-MU ITU"

"ATAU MUNGKIN AKU AKAN MENGAJAKNYA BERKENCAN JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU TURUN DAN MEMBERESKAN SEMUA KEHANCURAN YANG KAU PERBUAT DALAM HITUNGAN KE 3"

"SATU…" Kyungsoo menghitung dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sekarang siapa yang tidak akan kesal ketika pulang kerja melihat rumahnya seperti kapal titanic yang karam di tengah samudra antartika. Apalagi pelakunya adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang kini menjadi seorang pengangguran setelah menolak perjodohan yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tuanya. Malang tapi menyebalkan dan itulah Byun Baekhyun.

Gadis dengan tatapan mata burung hantu melempar tasnya ke lantai. Memunguti beberapa popcorn yang berceceran di sofa putih kesayangannya kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk yang berada di meja depan tv.

"DUA…"

Tatapan matanya terarah pada pintu bercat putih di lantai dua. Masih belum terbuka eoh! Ia merogoh ponselnya memilih kontak pada menu dan mencari nama Park Chanyeol disana. Senyum mengejek Kyungsoo berikan pada pintu yang masih belum terbuka. Ia tahu si penghuni sedang menunggu-nunggu di dalam sana. Tanpa keraguan ia segera menekan ikon telepon pada layar ponselnya. Lalu pada sambungan kedua si penerima mengangkat panggilannya.

**"Kyungsoo-ya ada apa?"** Suara baritone milik Park Chanyeol terdengar memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di apartemen mewah milik Kyungsoo.

Kalau kalian ingin tahu Kyungsoo sengaja berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun sebelum menghubungi Chanyeol. Dan menekan tombol speaker agar si Baekhyun memasang telinganya baik-baik bahwa ancaman yang Kyungsoo berikan memanglah serius.

_Kleek! _

Baekhyun menyerah membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Kepalanya menyembul menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman mengejek di wajahnya.

"Kyung…" cicitnya.

"Oh! Tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi Chanyeol-ah!" Kata Kyungsoo memanas-manasi.

**"Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya! Aku sedang nyetir," **

"Ya! Hati-hati dijalan," ucap Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilannya dan memberikan death glare nya kepada Baekhyun yang sudah berada di lantai satu membereskan semua kekacauan yang diperbuat.

Nah sudah dulu ya kawan karena Baekhyun saat ini sedang membersihkan ruangan tamu apartemen Kyungsoo belum lagi area dapur dan pergi ke supermarket membeli tepung-tepung baru untuk Kyungsoo. Bukan membeli lebih tepatnya mengganti _sih._

* * *

_tbc atau end? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Masterchef**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Acara berbelanja menurut Baekhyun tidaklah begitu menarik. Tau sendiri dia paling anti belanja ke supermarket sendirian, tanpa ditemani Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini dia harus pergi berbelanja ke supermarket demi Park Chanyeol-nya agar pria tampan itu tidak diajak pergi kencan. Walau bisa saja Kyungsoo berbuat jahat pada Baekhyun dengan melakukan hubungan _backstreet _ya berhubung mereka juga publik figur. Namun yang pasti Kyungsoo tidaklah sejahat itu menghunuskan samurai ke badan sahabatnya sendiri terlebih kondisi Baekhyun saat ini. Oke lupakan masalah itu dan kembali pada si mungil Bunny Baekhyun yang sedang mendorong troli menyusuri rak-rak tempat bahan pembuat kue.

"Tadi merek tepung apa ya yang kubuang,"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Ia pemikir yang sangat lama sebelum mengambil keputusan _omong-omong. _Contohnya saja Baekhyun sudah berdiri hampir 30 menit hanya untuk mengamati merek tepung mana yang dia buang tadi.

"Aduh! Mengapa aku mendadak pikun _sih _? Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya aku juga pikun. Hehe," eh…

Gadis berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Kemudian mendekatkan diri pada rak dan menjinjitkan kaki berusaha mengambil tepung yang berada di rak paling atas.

"Ugh… susah sekali," eluhnya.

Tangan Baekhyun menggapai-gapai namun tak sampai. Diliriknya lorong rak juga sepi tak ada pegawai yang bisa dimintai tolong. Tapi yang namanya Byun Baekhyun itu tidak mudah menyerah nyatanya gadis itu saat ini sedang meloncat dan mencoba meraih tepung itu.

Tiba-tiba saja gerakan loncat-meloncat Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendapati tubuhnya terhimpit ke depan rak. Aroma kelaki-lakian menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman Baekhyun.

"Pilihan yang bagus nona," suara berat khas seorang Park Chanyeol menyapa indra pendengarannya.

**Deg, **

**Kretek! **

Bunyi suara tulang leher Baekhyun yang mendadak kaku sulit untuk digerakkan dan si pemilik memaksakan tulang lehernya menoleh ke belakang lalu menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas melihat siapa orang pemilik suara baritone seperti Park Chanyeol-nya.

"Park… park… Chan-yeol,"? Mendadak lidah Baekhyun menjadi kelu dan tergagap.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur ke atas mengambil dua bungkus tepung yang sama persis seperti tepung yang mau Baekhyun ambil. Pergerakan Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun terhimpit antara rak dan tubuh Chanyeol. Sejujurnya Baekhyun _sih _senang-senang saja terhimpit di antara rak dan tubuh Chanyeol, atau di antara jurang pun ia rela asalkan bersama sang idola.

"Benar," Pria itu tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putih nan rapi. "Ini" tangannya memberikan satu bungkus tepung dengan merek **bala-bala cepat saji **pada Baekhyun tapi si wanita hanya mengerjap polos sambil terus memandangi wajah Chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

"Nona?" Panggil Chanyeol halus. Ia melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun bermaksud menyadarkan wanita itu dari kekaguman akan ketampanan yang Chanyeol miliki.

"A-ah ya! Maafkan saya," badan Baekhyun membungkuk sebanyak dua kali hingga rambut ekor kudanya mengibas wajah Chanyeol.

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng maklum setelah matanya terkena ujung rambut dan acara kedip mengkedip karena perih yang dirasakan tak kunjung menghilang sampai air mata Chanyeol menggenang di pelupuk matanya. _Sudah kumaafkan kau dua kali. _Gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati. Untung saja wanita di hadapannya ini termasuk dalam kategori cantik coba kalau tidak mungkin sudah Chanyeol teriakin. _Maling… maling hatinya Chanyeol. _

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa anda akan membuat _cookies_?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menaruh tepung tersebut ke dalam troli.

"A-ah itu saya tidak pandai membuat _cookies _apalagi memasak," cicit Baekhyun seperti tikus terjepit.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya ber'O' ria kepalanya manggut-manggut. "Lalu Anda akan bereksperimen?"

Ia menggeleng membuat ekor kudanya bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Tidak juga. Uhm... aku tadi kesal dengan temanku lalu membuang semua tepung yang ada di kulkas. Um… lebih tepatnya aku menggantinya… "

"Begitu."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari barang apalagi yang tadi dibuang.

"Aku Chanyeol dan kau?" Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal sama sekali.

_Oh my lord! Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya! Oh Kyung kau harus lihat ini… _dewi batin Baekhyun berjingkat kesenangan di dalam sana. "Ugh… a-aku Baek-hyun," karena grogi menguasai Baekhyun pun tergagap.

"**Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. **Senang bertemu denganmu nona Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah menunggu wanita itu menyebutkan marganya.

"Byun. Baekhyun Byun," sahut Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan.

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun sedang modus _sih. _Ingin membalas Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat memanas-manasinya di acara **Masterchef**. Chanyeol menjabat tangannya.

Bayangkan nih bayangkan tangan idola kalian saat ini sedang menjabat tangan kalian. Nah seperti itu juga yang Baekhyun rasakan. Antara mau meloncat sambil memekik tapi tertahan karena harus menjaga _image _lalu setelahnya tangan itu tak akan pernah dicuci walaupun saat mandi atau setelah makan.

"Saya juga senang bisa bertemu anda Chanyeol-ssi," _tetap jaga image Baekhyun! Jangan memekik meski idolamu berada di depan matamu… apalagi wangi tubuhnya astaga! Kyungsoo sialan kenapa dia mengganggu milikku~ ugh sudah punya si setan hitam juga masih tidak bersyukur. _

"Jangan terlalu formal ketika sedang berbicara denganku, Baekhyun-ah!" Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan pekikan kegirangan okay!

_Dia memanggilku Baekhyun-ah! Tolong aku! Sebelum aku jatuh pingsan disini…. _

"Ah- ya!," Jawabnya kikuk.

Mereka jalan berdua menyusuri rak-rak di supermarket. Chanyeol dengan keranjang dan Baekhyun dengan troli belanjaan nya.

Mungkin setelah kejadian ini bisa membuat Baekhyun hobi pergi berkunjung ke supermarket walau tak membeli apapun di sana. Hanya sekedar berkunjung… siapa tahu Tuhan akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Chanyeol _lagi._

* * *

_double update selagi aktif dan ide lancar. _

_Thanks to BaekHill ~ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Masterchef**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mobil audi A8 yang dikemudikan Chanyeol berhenti di depan salah satu gedung apartemen kawasan elit gangnam-gu. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping melirik gadis yang duduk dibangku penumpangnya kemudian memperhatikan tempat sekelilingnya yg tak asing baginya.

"Kau tinggal disini Baekhyun-ah ?" Tanyanya.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Dari tiga detik sampai berubah ke menit kelima Chanyeol masih tak mendapatkan jawaban. Maka ia melongo ke samping ternyata teman bicaranya sedang melamun. Lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri karena diantarkan pulang oleh sang idola padahal Baekhyun bawa mobilnya sendiri _ngomong-ngomong. _

"Baekh… " panggilnya.

Chanyeol sendiri dag dig dug der jantungan dia paling takut melihat orang melamun. Takut kesurupan katanya. Soalnya ia sendiri pernah dibuntuti makhluk tak kasat mata sampai dia terbaring sakit saking takutnya. _Alay sih… _Tapi siapa juga yang mau ketakutan seperti Chanyeol maka jawabannya tidak ada.

"Hei… Baekhyun," dalam hati Chanyeol sudah merapalkan banyak doa. Semoga gadis cantik itu tidak diganggu setan yang sebelumnya mengganggu dirinya. _Kok author bawa-bawa aku sih… _pikir Setannya.

Jari telunjuknya menoel-noel bahu Baekhyun. Gadis itu merespon dengan kerjapan mata lalu Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya.

"I-ya. A-ah maafkan aku. Apa sudah sampai?" Tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Sudah." Jawab Chanyeol sabar-sabar. "Kau tinggal di daerah ini ? Apakah kau mengenal Do Kyungsoo?"

_Tentu aku mengenalnya. Aku sahabatnya dan aku tak terima dia tadi memegang lenganmu di acara Masterchef itu._

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala dua kali. "Tidak. Aku hanya menumpang," akunya. Eh! Dia memang menumpang _sih _dirumah Kyungsoo. Sejenis tamu-tamu yang tidak tahu diri. Eh tidak juga kalau tidak tahu diri mungkin saja Baekhyun tak akan mau mengganti bahan-bahan pembuat kue yang tadi dia buang. Dan merapikan kekacauan yang dia buat di ruang tv dan dapur padahal bisa saja Baekhyun memanggil jasa kebersihan ruangan tapi nyatanya ia sendiri lah yang membersihkan sebab ancaman Kyungsoo _sih _sebetulnya.

"Menumpang ?" Chanyeol mengulangi perkataan Baekhyun. Sungguh dibuat penasaran dia.

"Hng. Aku menumpang dirumah Do Kyungsoo." Eh ! Buru-buru Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Bodoh dia keceplosan hahahahaha….

"Menumpang dirumah Do Kyungsoo ?" Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat dan kerutan tampak jelas di dahi lelaki itu.

_Sialan wanita itu tak pernah cerita mempunyai teman secantik dan se menggemaskan ini. _Gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Hm, maafkan aku. Aku memang mengenal Kyungsoo. Dia sahabatku dan aku saat ini sedang menjadi pengangguran jadi aku menumpang tapi setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan mungkin aku akan pindah… " jelas Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang mencari pekerjaan Baekhyun-ah ?" Gadis itu mengangguk sebagai respon pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika kau bekerja denganku? Kebetulan aku sedang membutuhkan asisten pribadi ?" Tawaran Chanyeol tampak menggiurkan bagi Baekhyun. Siapa manusia yang tidak akan memekik senang ketika idolanya sendiri menawarkan pekerjaan menjadi asisten pribadi.

Sekali lagi aku tegaskan demi menjaga _image _Baekhyun harus tetap tenang dan dia perlu waktu untuk memikirkan tawaran Chanyeol. Dia sendiri tahu apa itu arti dari asisten yang mana dia harus bekerja menyiapkan semua kebutuhan dari sang idola. Menemani kemanapun Chanyeol pergi. Dan mengurus semua keperluan Chanyeol. Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan _sih_ tapi banyaknya tapi sampai Baekhyun bingung sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau mau ?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dia dengan sabar menunggu respon dari Baekhyun.

"Eum… boleh aku meminta waktu aku butuh untuk memikirkan tawaran mu," akhirnya gadis itu membuka suara setelah keheningan melanda di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Tentu boleh." Jawab Chanyeol. Dia mencoba tersenyum meski bibirnya kaku dan ingin mengumpati Baekhyun karena kesunyian nya menyiksa Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Chanyeol_lie_… sampai jumpa kembali," ucap Baekhyun. Ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan embel-embel _lie _di belakangnya. Mencoba lebih akrab eh! Setelahnya ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman dengan wajah merona, ah Baekhyun malu-malu kucing padahal biasanya malu-maluin Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ah tunggu," cegah Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun akan membuka pintu.

Tangan Baekhyun yang sudah terulur ingin membuka pintu pun tertahan. Gadis itu merubah posisi yang tadi memunggungi Chanyeol kini sudah menghadap wajah tampan idola nya. "Ada apa Chanyeol-ah ~?"

_Kenapa diganti lagi padahal aku lebih senang mendengarmu memanggilku Chanyeollie ugh ~_ dewa batin Chanyeol memberontak di dalam sana tak terima Baekhyun kembali menambahkan _ah _bukang _lie _di belakang namanya.

"Ini… " Chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya. Sementara Baekhyun menatap ponsel dan Chanyeol bergantian, _bingung eh_.

"Tolong ketik nomor ponsel mu biar aku mudah menghubungimu sewaktu-waktu. Aku membutuhkan jawabanmu ingat," Chanyeol merutuki dalam hati atas kebodohan yang satu ini. Tentu dia meminta nomor Baekhyun dengan alasan jawaban atas tawaran tadi itu sangatlah bodoh. Aslinya Chanyeol itu modus biar dia bisa menghubungi Baekhyun sewaktu rindu melanda. Hahahahaha.

"Eh! Iya… " tanggung jawab Park kau sudah membuat anak orang kikuk dan bodoh di hadapanmu.

Si mungil dengan kecepatan super menerima ponsel Chanyeol dan mengetikan beberapa digit angka di sana. Setelahnya ia mengembalikan ponsel _samsung _keluaran terbaru kepada sang pemilik.

"Terima kasih," jawab Chanyeol sibuk memikirkan nama kontak Baekhyun eh !

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih." Cicit Baekhyun. Oh Chanyeol suka sekali mendengar suara Baekhyun yang berbicara mendayu-dayu merdu membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. "Terima Kasih Chanyeol-ah sudah menemaniku memilih bahan bahan dan mengantarkan aku pulang," _eh Baek setelah ini ingatkan aku untuk kembali ke supermarket mengambil mobil ku yang masih terparkir disana ehe… _

"Kita sama sama berterima kasih. Itu lucu hahahaha," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa garing…

"Hahaha, iya iya," Baekhyun tertawa _garing_ sambil tersenyum yang mana membuat matanya semakin menyipit menampilkan _eyesmile _yang terlihat jelas.

_Ah… cantiknya baekhyunee-ku ! _Gumaman Chanyeol.

"Sampai jumpa kembali Chanyeol_lie~ " _setelah menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol Baekhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti menang undian lotre 10 milyar. Dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 7 apartemen Kyungsoo dia tak pernah menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya.

Dia ingin sekali memekik dan meloncat bahkan mencakar tembok pun ingin sekali. Ingin melampiaskan rasa senang yang tak mampu lagi hatinya tampung.

Maka saat ini dia berlari dari ujung lorong apartemen sampai ke pintu bernomor 614. Membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar kemudian melempar jinjingan plastik yang sedari tadi dia bawa hingga beberapa barang berceceran di lantai.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU BERTEMU CHANYEEEOLLIEEE! I LOVEE UUUU ! SARANGHAEYO ! AKU CINTA KAMU ! " teriak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang sedang meminum tehnya sampai tersedak. _Poor Kyungsoo_. Benarkan anak itu menggaruk-garuk tembok, bahkan sofa.

Sudah dulu ya kita biarkan Baekhyun melampiaskan rasa senangnya pada perabot rumah Kyungsoo. XD

* * *

_big thank to **chochohunna, chaandane ~,~**_

_lanjut terus sebelum sibuk akhir tahun ngerjain laporan bulanan ehe, jika suka boleh tinggalkan review terima kasih author pamit kkk~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Masterchef **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baekhyun duduk termenung memandangi telapak tangannya sesekali gadis itu tersenyum dan memekik senang kala memori Chanyeol menjabat tangannya berputar di otak cantiknya bagaikan kaset kusut.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dia bahkan berpikir apakah Baekhyun baik baik saja atau saat ini gadis itu sedang kerasukan setan. _Setan lagi ! _Nah si Setannya gak terima dibawa-bawa. Tentu makhluk tak kasat mata itu marah sebab itu bukan ulah mereka _eoh! _Itu ulah Chanyeol. Si tampan, kaya, dan mapan.

"Baekh mau sampai kapan kau terus bertingkah seperti itu? Lihat ulahmu?" Kyungsoo menatap wallpaper dinding apartemennya yang tercabik _mengenaskan. _

Baekhyun tidak menyahut masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Anak itu memang benar-benar.

"Wallpaperku! Kau harus menggantinya! Ah-ha sofaku yang malang…," eluh Kyungsoo. Tidak sofanya lebih mengenaskan dibandingkan wallpaper apartemen nya.

Baekhyun melirik perabot Kyungsoo dengan ekor matanya. Entahlah berapa puluh uang yang akan dikeluarkan Baekhyun demi mengganti Wallpaper apartemen dan sofa Kyungsoo. _Omong-omong _sofa Kyungsoo itu salah satu barang limited loh dan si mungil baru menyadarinya ketika sekelebat ucapan Kyungsoo berdengung di telinganya.

_Baekh lihat sofa baruku ~ _

_Baekh sofaku ini limited loh…. _

Mati kau Byun Baekhyun!

"Baekh kau harus mengganti sofaku yang sama persis. Kau tidak lupakan kalau sofaku ini limited edition ?" Aura hitam menyeramkan menguar dari balik punggung Kyungsoo. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya ragu. Mungkinkah dia akan selamat dari Kyungsoo? Sepertinya tidak! _Poor Kyoong… _

"I-iya ak-aku akan menggantinya. Kau tenang saja," jawabnya ragu.

"Ya harus. Kau harus menggantinya kalau tidak aku akan melaporkan keberadaanmu kepada paman Byun." Makanya Baekhyun sebelum bertindak harus memikirkan resikonya terlebih dulu. Jangan seperti ini sudah jadi pengangguran, menumpang tapi tak tahu diri.

"Tolong ancamanmu Kyung," wajah Baekhyun memelas sambil mengerjapkan matanya layaknya seekor _puppy. _

Wajah garang Kyungsoo melunak melihat tatapan puppy Baekhyun. "Baiklah! Tapi aku mau kau mengganti sofa dan wallpaperku dalam waktu satu minggu. Kalau tidak habis sudah riwayatmu."

"Y-ya,"

**O ~o~ O **

_3 hari kemudian… _

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya. Satu-satunya jalan keluar dia harus menjual mobilnya. Tapi uang dari penjualan mobil Baekhyun tidak akan cukup membeli sofa Kyungsoo yang harganya selangit itu. Tahu sendiri saat ini Baekhyun sedang dalam masa masa sulit. Dia kabur dari rumah yang artinya semua card-nya ia tinggalkan dirumah. Hanya membawa mobil kesayangan nya. Harapan Baekhyun cuma satu yaitu Chanyeol. Sedangkan laki-laki itu sampai saat ini belum menghubunginya. Padahal ini sudah hari ketiga setelah pertemuan mereka. Hanya tersisa 4 hari lagi maka tamat riwayat Baekhyun jika sampai ia tidak bisa menggantikan wallpaper dan sofa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akan mengadukan kelakuan Baekhyun pada ayahnya. Kemudian Ayahnya -_Tuan Byun-_ akan datang lalu menyeret anaknya pulang. Setelah itu Baekhyun akan dinikahkan oleh lelaki pilihan Tuan Byun. _Kyungsoo jahat sekali. _Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

*Apa yang aku harus lakukan?" Baekhyun mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya.

_**Take your time~ **_

_Papa is Calling…_

Iphone pro 11 Baekhyun berdering. Matanya terbelalak melihat nama si penelpon. Tuan Byun menghubunginya. Terima atau tidak? Kedua setan di sisi kanan kiri Baekhyun menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Tapi berhubung Baekhyun merindukan suara ayahnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan pada sambungan ke 6.

_"Baekh… sayang," _sebelum menerima panggilan Tuan Byun gadis itu sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Takut ayahnya berteriak. Namun nyatanya tidak.

"P-apa," ia mencicit.

_"Baekkie sayang pulang ya… papa rindu," _terdengar helaan nafas di seberang sana.

_"Jangan menyusahkan Kyungsoo. Pulang ya…," _bujuk Tuan Byun.

"Tidak mau." Dua kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan mampu membuat Tuan Byun lagi-lagi memasang wajah murungnya.

_"Okay! Papa tidak akan menjodohkanmu lagi._" Akhirnya kata yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun selama ini keluar juga. _"Padahal papa akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak Paman Park Yunho." _Lanjut Tuan Byun.

"Tapi pa Baekhyun tidak mau dijodohkan,"

_"Benar tidak mau dengan laki-laki pilihan papa? Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal setelah papa memutuskan perjodohanmu itu?" _Kening Baekhyun berkerut mendengar ucapan papa-nya.

_"Cobalah sekali saja kau bertemu dan makan siang bersama. Setelah bertemu dan jika kalian memang merasa tidak cocok kau boleh mengakhiri perjodohan ini," _pinta Tuan Byun.

"Tapi pa-,"

_"Baekhyun please…," _potong Tuan Byun cepat

"Akan Baekhyun pikirkan ulang," jawabnya dengan wajah masam.

Ia segera memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Anak itu akan menangis jika dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Tapi benda tipis yang harganya selangit _walau bukan tandingan sofa Kyungsoo_ itu kembali bergetar. Walau bukan tandingan sofa Kyungsoo _sih. _

Tanpa melihat siapa si penelpon yang ia yakini adalah ayahnya Baekhyun menerima panggilan itu cepat bersamaan dengan isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir merahnya.

"Hiks… Baekhyun tidak mau papa… jangan paksa Baekhyun melakukan hal yang tidak aku inginkan. 😭"

_"H-hei Baek-hyun… jangan menangis," _suara baritone itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Ia segera menjauhkan ponselnya melihat ke layar yang menampilkan nomor tak dikenal.

"Nu-nugu?" Tanyanya. Masih dengan isakan kecil.

_"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau mengingatku kan?" _

"Hu um," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengangguk dua kali.

_"Sepertinya aku menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat," _kekehan Chanyeol terdengar. Ugh… rasanya Baekhyun mau menenggelamkan dirinya ke kutub utara. Malu sekali.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku tidak melihat siapa yang menelpon. Aku kira papa-ku,"

_"Tidak apa-apa," _sahut Chanyeol cepat. Ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah dan malu.

Yang Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun itu pemalu. Padahal mah malu-maluin.

_"Euh, Baekh… bisa bertemu tidak? Aku ingin menanyakan tentang tawaranku itu. Apakah kau sudah memiliki jawabannya? " _

"Hiks i-iya."

_"Iya apa Baekhyun?" _Tanya Chanyeol. Tak mengerti.

"I-iya aku mau bekerja menjadi asistenmu." Jawab Baekhyun.

Selamat Baekhyun penderitaanmu baru akan dimulai.

* * *

_nah~ sampai sini sadar gak sih siapa orang yang akan di jodohkan sama si baby baek ? O~O_

_Thank ya! Don't forget to follow, fav, and review if u like this FF gaje. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Masterchef **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baekhyun tak tahu. Benar dia tidak tahu apakah dia seorang gadis yang beruntung atau tidak.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun berada. Duduk manis di dalam restoran milik idolanya_, Park Chanyeol. _Setelah menerima telepon pria itu mengajaknya bertemu katanya mau membahas masalah pekerjaan padahal _sih _modusnya pinter banget. Chanyeol itu khawatir sama Baekhyun karena pas dia telpon Baekhyun lagi nangis.

5 menit berlalu. Seorang waiters juga sudah memberikan Baekhyun segelas air mineral. Tangannya terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar serasa mau pecah. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan grogi, nerves, atau perasaan ketika menemukan bom nuklir yang dikirim korut ke korsel. Oke itu sudah berlebihan. Yang jelas Baekhyun tidak bisa diam. Gadis itu gelisah dalam duduknya. Antara senang, grogi, nerves, semua jadi satu.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu Baekh-ah," Nah yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi.

Seorang waiter membawakan buku menu. Ew! Waiter itu juga sama seperti Baekhyun, grogi berdekatan pria tampan berjidat hot itu. Ngomong-ngomong masalah jidat ada sesuatu yang berubah dari penampilan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Jika kemarin pria itu hobi meng-hair up rambutnya maka saat ini kebalikannya dia lagi seneng banget keluar pake poni yang menutupi jidat seksi nya. Chanyeol datang menggunakan setelan jas. Itu tandanya dia habis dari perusahaan bukan habis syuting. Dan kebetulan juga ini jam makan siang.

"A-Ah tidak aku baru datang 5 menit yang lalu kok," Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya memamerkan kelima jemari lentiknya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Chanyeol membuka buku menu sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya, _kikuk. _

Dewi batinnya jauh di dalam sana sedang menari-nari. Siapa sih orang yang tidak akan senang bila diajak makan siang bersama sang idola? Jawabannya tidak ada. Pasti kalian mengira semua itu hanyalah mimpi dan sialan nya Baekhyun sedang merasakannya saat ini.

"Baekh…" pria itu menatapnya takut. _Lagi _lagi Baekhyun melamun. Dalam artian bukan kesambet ya tetapi melamun karena terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Baekh-yun kau baik?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun sehingga mau tak mau si gadis tersadar dari lamunannya.

"I-iya…" cicitnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini?" Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar tegas saat ini. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun sedikit bergidik karena ngeri.

"Ah- itu… Hm, Chanyeol-ssi bagaimana pekerjaannya? A-aku sudah menerima tawaranmu lalu kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?" Baekhyun memang tidak suka bertele-tele berbeda dengan pria di hadapannya.

"Itu… kita bisa bicarakan setelah makan siang Baekhyun," tegas Chanyeol.

Ia bungkam. Ucapan Chanyeol tak bisa ia bantah tak tau mengapa.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang ingin kau makan?" Pria itu sibuk membolak-balik buku menu berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk menatapnya.

"Samakan saja dengan punyamu," sahutnya sedikit kesal _sih_.

Chanyeol menutup buku menunya, matanya beralih menatap sang waiter yang sudah siap mencatat pesanannya.

"Kami pesan makanan terbaik kalian hari ini," katanya. Pria itu melirik Baekhyun, "ada yang ingin kau tambahkan Baekhyun?"

"Hum, bolehkah aku memesan susu strawberry," ia tahu pesanannya konyol tapi mau bagaimana lagi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun ingin susu berwarna pink itu.

"Hem," waiter itu tampak berpikir. Namun Chanyeol memelototinya seolah menyuruhnya menerima pesanan si gadis meski susu itu tak tersedia dalam daftar menu.

"Ada lagi?"

"Bolehkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar bak puppy. "Ah tidak ada itu saja, terima kasih" katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman Baekhyun bahkan bisa meluluhkan kerasnya dinding pertahanan diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

_Ah manisnya. _Seperti itu kata hati Chanyeol yang terdalam.

Acara makan siang itu berlangsung dalam keheningan. Hanya ada suara dentingan garpu dan sendok. Baekhyun sendiri menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Sejak ia kabur dari rumah Baekhyun selalu makan seadanya. Maksud dari seadanya adalah apapun makanan yang dimasak Kyungsoo ia makan. Suka atau tidak nya yang terpenting perutnya tidak kosong. _Itu saja sih. _

"Hm, Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol setelah pria itu melihat makanan di piring Baekhyun benar-benar kosong.

"I-iya,"

"Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku hanya akan bicara satu kali. Tidak ada pengulangan," Baekhyun meneguk susu strawberry di dalam mulutnya cepat-cepat. Memasang telinga dengan baik dan mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Pertama pekerjaanmu datang pagi-pagi ke apartemenku sekitar pukul 6. Lalu kau membangunkanku dan mengingatkan jadwalku. Jika aku ke kantor maka kau bisa bebas dalam artian libur. Namun kalau aku syuting maka kau harus membantu manajerku mengurus semua keperluanku." Jelas Chanyeol. _Singkat, padat dan jelas. _

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala, ia tampak lucu sekali di mata Chanyeol. Tuhkan Chanyeol jadi ingin cepat - cepat menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya.

"Tenang untuk bayaran katakan saja berapa yang kau inginkan perjamnya," _sombong sekali… _

"Hm, sejujurnya aku hanya ingin Chanyeol-ssi membantuku menggantikan sofa Kyungsoo. Kemarin aku tak sengaja merusaknya," ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Sofa?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Kurasa jam makan siang ku sudah habis. Sampai jumpa besok nona Byun." Pria itu mengerlingkan matanya sebelum pergi.

_astaga tampanya..._

* * *

_annyeong selamat tahun baru 1 januari 2020 semoga di tahun ini semua harapan kalian terkabul, amin _

_Penderitaan baru akan di mulai kkk~ **baekhill **masih lama Chanyeol ketemu Baekhyunnya hahahaha, _


	6. Chapter 6

**MASTERCHEF **

**.**

**.**

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, gadis itu—_baekhyun—_segera pergi dari restoran tersebut. Ia masih harus mengurus masalah wallpaper dinding apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Ah—jongdae!"

**Other side… **

"Kau—APA CHANYEOL ?"

"Aku bilang—aku mempekerjakan Baekhyun sebagai asisten pribadiku" Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya.

"Tidak—kau tidak boleh! Gadis itu—dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Chanyeol! Bahkan mengurus dirinya sendiri saja dia tak bisa. Apalagi kau mempekerjakan Baekhyun sebagai asisten pribadi yang ada kau bisa darah tinggi," Kyungsoo membuka suara tidak setuju dengan keputusan Chanyeol mempekerjakan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah terlanjur…" Chanyeol menghela nafas! "Lagipula itu juga salahmu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang punya sahabat secantik Baekhyun."

"APA—KAU BILANG BAEKHYUN CANTIK?" Seketika Chanyeol ingin menyumpal kedua telinganya. Reaksi Kyungsoo benar-benar berlebihan.

"Astaga—" gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sudah… yang terpenting aku bisa berdekatan dengan dia," _asal kau tau saja dia itu penggemar beratmu bodoh—_gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Oh ya kau beli sofa dimana sih?" Speak Chanyeol.

"Sofaku itu limited edition. Kau harus memesannya dulu—tunggu kenapa kau bertanya tentang sofaku?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung rekan kerjanya itu.

Jangan bilang Baekhyun menerima tawaran Chanyeol menjadi asisten demi mengganti sofa miliknya.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Baekhyun bilang dia merusak sofamu? Apa itu benar?"

"Iya itu benar," jawab Kyungsoo. _Karena saking senangnya dia bisa bertemu denganmu dan melampiaskan rasa gemasnya pada sofa dan wallpaper ku. _Sambung Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata, menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan rasa curiga.

"Kau—"

Chanyeol meringis, "Aku mengiyakan ketika dia meminta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya mengganti sofa mu."

"Astaga! Aku bisa gila." Sahut Kyungsoo, gemas sendiri.

**~oOo~**

Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung perusahaan wallpaper ternama, Kim's Wallpaper.

"Permisi," ucap Baekhyun ketika sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

"Ye, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Tanya nya ramah.

"Apakah Kim Jongdae nya ada?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah berharap. Dalam hati ia memanjatkan doa semoga sahabatnya itu ada di tempat. Kalau ada kan lumayan bisa minta diskon sama Jongdae.

"Mohon maaf sajangnim sedang tidak ada di tempat saat ini. Apakah nona sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"A—ah saya belum membuat janji." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit kecewa.

"Apakah nona ingin menyampaikan pesan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Tidak. Tidak perlu. Saya hanya ingin memesan jenis wallpaper ini" Baekhyun menunjukan gambar pada ponselnya.

"Kebetulan sekali nona wallpaper jenis ini stocknya tinggal sedikit." Ucapnya memberitahu.

"Syukurlah… aku ingin dipasang besok bisa ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bisa." Jawabnya. "Sebelumnya nona bisa mengisi formulir ini," wanita itu memberikan selembar kertas formulir pemesanan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah ya. Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun menerima formulir itu.

Baekhyun menuliskan nama dan alamat serta nomor ponsel pada formulir itu. Beruntung stock wallpaper seperti punya Kyungsoo masih ada di tempat Jongdae coba kalau tidak—bisa habis sudah riwayat Baekhyun.

Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa sedikit lebih tenang karena satu persatu masalah sudah tahap penyelesaian.

Wallpaper tinggal di pasang dan sofa tinggal tunggu datang.

* * *

_a/n: mohon maaf nulis semampunya. _

_Hm, besok bantuin si Baekhyun bangun pagi ya ~_


	7. Bukan updatan

Bukan update-an.

Aku cuma minta pendapat aja. Tadi pas aku lagi edit cover tiba-tiba aja aku pengen Masterchef ini aku buat jadi yaoi. Kalo menurut kalian lebih milih masterchef ini diterusin jadi GS atau aku revisi lagi jadi Yaoi ?

Kasih masukan coba ehe…

Aku sih pengennya yaoi, tapi gak tau kalian ….

Apa yang yaoi update di wp?

Molla lah,


	8. Chapter 7

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur cantiknya, ah… lebih tepatnya terbangun karena kaget mendengar suara Alarmnya yang terus berbunyi.

Mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam di atas nakas. Waktu menunjukan pukul 7.30, dengan wajah bantal dia mencoba mengecek ponselnya.

_15 misscall, 30 chat from Chanyeol. _

"Mati aku," pikir Baekhyun melayang, jauh entah kemana.

Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya kerja bersama sang idola.

Tolong diingatkan lagi, hari pertamanya bekerja ia malah memberikan kesan buruk bagi sang idola.

Baekhyun bangun kesiangan, di hari pertama kerja.

•••

"Bisa diam tidak! Dari tadi kau terus mondar-mandir di depanku memangnya tidak pusing apa?" Hardik Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Bagaimana tidak pusing, Baekhyun asisten barunya belum menunjukan batang hidungnya, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30 tapi anak itu masih belum muncul.

Yang Chanyeol pikirkan takutnya Baekhyun nyasar, atau diculik oleh preman, mengingat betapa menggemaskannya wajah gadis itu.

"Diamlah Sehun. Kau tak tau betapa aku mengkhawatirkan dirinya," Chanyeol berkata jujur, ia kembali menghubungi Baekhyun,

_"Yeoboseyo…" _sapa Baekhyun.

"Baek- kau dimana? Kenapa belum datang? Apa kau nyasar ? Atau ada orang yang berbuat jahat padamu?" Sabar pak, tanya-nya satu-satu.

_"Eum,... Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi, eum, itu aku baru bangun." _Jawab Baekhyun jujur, ia malu sekali sebenarnya.

"Syukurlah… aku pikir kau kenapa-kenapa," ucap Chanyeol, akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lega setelah mengetahui bahwa si mungil ternyata masih ada dirumah. Eh…

"Kau masih dirumah?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

_"Iya, maafkan aku." _Fakta baru yang Chanyeol tahu, jika Baekhyun merasa bersalah maka gadis itu tak segan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah, lagi pula sekarang jadwal ku kantor. Mungkin besok kau harus bersiap datang pagi-pagi karena besok jadwalku untuk syuting,"

Sehun selaku managernya mengernyit bingung, bukankah Chanyeol ada jadwal syuting siang ini ?

_"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu di hari pertamaku bekerja" _sesal Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, sejujurnya aku menghubungimu untuk memberitahu kabar itu. Syukurlah kau belum pergi ke apartemenku," ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

_"Eum, iya." _

Hening…

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baekhyun-ah apa kau masih berada disana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dibuat seimut mungkin yang mana membuat Sehun ingin menyemburkan kopi hitam nya ketika mendengarnya.

_"Iya, aku masih mendengarmu." _

"Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke apartemenku sore ini pukul 6, ingat ya pukul 6 harus sudah sampai di apartemenku."

"Nde~ "

•••

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Cibir Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya mencari-cari sosok mungil yang biasa ditemukan di apartemen nya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Benar katamu Kyung, Baekhyun pagi ini bangun kesiangan."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan. "Sudah kubilang apa, dia itu tidak cocok menjadi asisten mu."

"Biarlah, aku merugi. Asalkan aku bisa terus berdekatan nya aku rela," ucap Chanyeol berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar bucin!" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, nyatanya teman seprofesinya itu sama gilanya dengan Baekhyun.

Bahkan mereka saling mengagumi dalam diam.

"Ingat Chan, appa dan eomma mu ingin menjodohkanmu."

"Bisa tidak jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah perjodohan?" Tanya Chanyeol, sewot. Kyungsoo itu macam teman yang gak bisa melihat teman lainnya bahagia, pasti ada aja omongan yang bikin orang itu tersadar.

"Waeeeeyeo?" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Baru memikirkannya saja kepalaku sudah pusing." Papar Chanyeol.

"Ya, kalau begitu jangan dipikirkan. Tapi dilakukan." Ucap Kyungsoo, sengaja menggoda Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol mendelik, kesal.

Heran, manusia kuntet, Kyungsoo hobi sekali menggoda dirinya. "Heeh, memangnya mudah apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mudah. Tinggal temui, duduk, kemudian selesai," jawab Kyungsoo.

Kalau sudah begini biasanya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo, tapi berhubung manusia kuntet itu tinggal serumah dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus berbaik hati kepada nya, biarlah Kyungsoo puas dulu menggodanya, baru setelah itu dia mulai memancing Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu semua kesukaan Baekhyun-nya.

"Dipikir mudah kali ya," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Mudah! Sudah ku bilang hanya tinggal datang saja, semua masalah selesai Chan. Kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kau bisa memutuskan perjodohan itu dengan beribu alasan, eoh! Bilang saja kalian tidak cocok, atau dia jelek mungkin," saran Kyungsoo.

Sejujurnya apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga. Mungkin dilain waktu ia bisa bertemu dan menjelek-jelekan calon tunangannya di depan orang tua nya.

"Bukan ide yang buruk," celetuk Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun juga akan di jodohkan! Jadi kalau kau benar-benar menyukai temanku yang super menggemaskan itu," ketika mengucapkan kata menggemaskan kedua bola mata Kyungsoo memutar, malas. "Kusarankan untuk mengejarnya," kata-kata Kyungsoo membuat hati menghangat. Senyuman merekah di wajah namja berparas dingin itu.

"Terima kasih atas saran dan perhatianmu, kyung." Seru Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama itulah gunanya teman." Sahut Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati interaksi sang aktris.

"Teman pantatmu," umpat Chanyeol sebal.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mengumpatiku eoh! Salahku dimana?" Ucap Sehun sewot.

"Semua yang kau lakukan dimataku salah!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sehun tak terima.

"Hei... Kenapa jadi pada ribut eoh?" Sela Kyungsoo, sebelum Chanyeol kembali menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu noona, dia itu sudah aneh sejak pagi tadi." Gerutuan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita selesaikan syuting agar bisa pulang sore," tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat dengan janjinya pada si mungil.

"Benar juga," kata Chanyeol berubah menjadi semangat.

"Tuhkan sudah kubilang dia aneh noona," bisik Sehun ketika melihat kepergian Chanyeol.

* * *

_ekhem, ciyee, hm, _

_Iya makasih aku lanjutin ceritanya. _

_Wp aku ada, Baekb96, cari aja tapi aku belum publis cerita. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Baekhyun side, **_

Astaga! Ini sungguh memalukan di hari pertamaku bekerja aku malah bangun kesiangan. Ini seperti aku memberikan kesan buruk pada idolaku, Park Chanyeol.

Padahal, selama beberapa hari ini aku selalu berhasil menahan semua rasa bahagiaku, lebih tepatnya menahan jiwa _fangirling _ku. Aku tak ingin dilihat oleh Chanyeol ketika jiwa penggemarku yang super heboh dan berisik itu keluar, yang ada Chanyeol bisa _ilfeel _padaku.

Tapi ini! Hah… helaan nafasku itu. Aku menunduk, menatap tubuhku yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Selamat Baek-hari pertama bekerja sudah hancur," aku meringis saat tangan nakal ini memukul kepalaku sendiri.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Seruku lagi.

_Ddrrt, ddrrt, ddrrt, _

Getaran ponsel di atas nakas menyita perhatianku. _Chanyeollie's Calling… _mati aku! Harus ku jawab apa dia jika bertanya dimana aku berada?

Ragu-ragu aku menerima panggilan teleponnya, "Yeobseo,"

_"Baek- kau dimana? Kenapa belum datang? Apa kau nyasar ? Atau ada orang yang berbuat jahat padamu?" _Benarkan dia pasti bertanya dimana aku berada.

"Eum,... Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi, eum, itu aku baru bangun." Aku ku dengan mata terpejam.

Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga saja Chanyeol tidak memakiku. Kuakui memang aku pegawai yang tidak becus bekerja.

Aku mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas, entah aku juga tak mengerti, _"Syukurlah… aku pikir kau kenapa-kenapa,"_ astaga namja ini mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku menggigit jari telunjuk ku, menahan pekikan yang ingin aku suarakan, oh aku begitu senangnya sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa namja ini adalah bos baruku.

_"Kau masih dirumah?" _Tanyanya.

"Iya, maafkan aku." Jawabku dengan rasa bersalah dan juga menyesal telah mengecewakan bos tampanku.

_"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah, lagi pula sekarang jadwal ku kantor. Mungkin besok kau harus bersiap datang pagi-pagi karena besok jadwalku untuk syuting,"_

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu di hari pertamaku bekerja" sesalku menggerogoti hati.

_"Tidak apa-apa, sejujurnya aku menghubungimu untuk memberitahu kabar itu. Syukurlah kau belum pergi ke apartemenku,"_ ada sedikit rasa senang yang membuncah di dalam dadaku ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan diriku, buktinya saja dia rela menghubungiku di tengah kesibukannya.

"Eum, iya," gumamku.

Aku menunggu Chanyeol berbicara tapi tampaknya keheningan melanda kami. Aku juga tak tahu harus berkata apalagi karena aku sungguh menyesal telah bangun sesiang ini.

_"Baekhyun-ah apa kau masih berada disana?"_ Sampai pertanyaan berikutnya memecahkan keheningan diantara kami.

Aku sedikit berdehem, "Iya, aku masih mendengarkanmu." Sahutku cepat, aku tak ingin telepon ini berakhir.

_"Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke apartemenku sore ini pukul 6, ingat ya pukul 6 harus sudah sampai di apartemenku."_ Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar seperti ajakan kencan bagiku, astaga kenapa aku memikirkan hal semacam itu?

Kugelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan pikiran macam itu, baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kedua pipiku menghangat, jantungku berdebar kencang layaknya orang sehabis lomba marathon.

"Nde~" jawabku. Baru aku ingin menjawab panjang lebar Chanyeol malah memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak! Hah! Kurang ajar idolaku itu, tidakkah boleh aku merasa terbang melayang mendengar ucapannya lalu seketika itu juga dia menghempaskanku ke tanah, kayak lagunya cokelat yang liriknya "Ku ajak kau melayang tinggi lalu kuhempaskan ke bumi" ya ampun kalaupun Chanyeol memperlakukan seperti itu tak apa aku rela, yang terpenting orang yang memperlakukan aku seperti lirik lagu itu adalah Chanyeol.

•••

Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan dari pagi ke sore hari. Mungkin berendam air hangat, pergi ke salon, lalu memilih pakaian yang pantas aku gunakan untuk menghabiskan malam bersama Chanyeol.

Tunggu! Menghabiskan malam itu kata yang kurang tepat. Hm, mungkin untuk kencan kami, eh Baek-kau kegeeran sendiri tak baik! Aku berusaha mengingatkan diriku sendiri.

Entah Chanyeol beranggapan apa? Tapi mana ada bekerja di jam 6 sore? Tak ada kan? Tetapi mengingat Chanyeol seorang public figure itu memungkinkan saja, mungkin dia akan syuting suatu variety show, atau mungkin juga wawancara dengan majalah bisnis, aku kan gak tau jadwalnya dia. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk melakukan semua hal yang tadi disebutkan diatas.

Jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore ketika aku tengah disibukan memilih pakaian. Aku melirik dress bermotif bunga selutut, tanpa lengan. Lalu di sebelahnya ada satu blouse berwarna biru pastel yang akan dipadukan dengan celana jeans, setelah berpikir selama 10 menit lamanya, aku memutuskan memakai dress selutut itu.

Oh ya, untuk luarannya aku akan memakai cardigan dengan warna senada dengan dressku. Untuk bagian kaki, aku tak ingin memakai high heels, aku menggunakan flat shoes saja lebih nyaman ketika harus berpergian jauh, apalagi menemani Chanyeol, seorang chef, artis, juga seorang ceo muda, pintar, dan tampan.

Ugh, membayangkan akan berkencan dengan Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol memasakan makan malam untukku, lalu kami makan berdua, rasanya hidupku kembali hidup.

Ah tidak! Tidak baek! Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberimu nikmat dunia yang sungguh tak bisa kau tolak, bertemu dengan Chanyeol saja seharusnya aku sudah mengucapkan rasa syukurku kepada Tuhan. Ini malah minta lebih, seperti kata pepatah sudah dikasih hati malah minta jantung, kalo aku sih di kasih hatinya Chanyeol saja sudah cukup. XD

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5.15 menit ketika aku selesai memakai dress. Aku berlari kemeja rias, menyapukan bedak tabur, kemudian mengoleskan lip balm pada bibir tipisku.

Sudah tidak usah berlebihan makeup nya asal jangan terlihat kucel aja di depan idolaku itu, yang ada dia bisa tambah ilfeel.

Aku meraih tas _marhen.j roy mini ivory _ku, ponsel, dompet, dan kunci mobil, tapi ketika aku sampai di basement aku tak menemukan mobilku!

Oh ya, mobilku belum diambil dari parkiran supermarket, bodohnya aku.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan memesan taxi sebagai alat transportasi ku menuju apartemen Chanyeol yang terletak di pusat kota, kawasan elit.

Taxi yang kupesan berhenti di salah satu gedung bertingkat, setelah memberikan sejumlah uang pada supir taxi aku bergegas keluar, kemudian melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Satu kata yang pantas menggambarkan suasana apartemen yang terkesan, "Mewah" mempunyai satu hunian apartemen disini kira-kira berapa ya harganya, ah… mungkin nanti jika aku sudah berbaikan dengan appa aku akan minta dibelikan satu kamar di apartemen ini.

Aku naik lift menuju lantai 6, tiba di lantai tersebut aku sibuk mencari nomor 614 di setiap pintunya.

Tiba di depan pintu 614, berdiri menatap pintu dengan debaran jantung yang menggila. Sampai saat ini aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa seberuntung ini bisa berdekatan dengan idolaku, ah ~ bahkan hal yang tak pernah kuimpikan bisa kulakukan, bekerja bersama idolaku, Chanyeol, itulah hal yang tak pernah kuimpikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tahan! Tahan! Hayooo, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri. Ntar disangka gila, kek acu._

_Tadinya aku mau bikin si Chanyeol kek chef di peran pasta yang hobinya marah-marah, bikin jangan ? _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Baekhyun side, **_

_**Ting tong, **_

Aku memencet bel, berdiri menunggu dibukakan pintu oleh Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, ingin sekali aku memekik, meloncat, kalau perlu aku ingin sekali mencakar tembok jika tidak mengingat malu, mungkin sudah kulakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga,

Pintu itu terbuka, kepala Chanyeol menyembul dari balik pintu. Namja itu tersenyum padaku, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Selamat datang Baekhyun~ah," Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya, lebar-lebar. Mempersilahkan aku masuk kedalam.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kembali, setelah aku berada di ruang tamu.

"Silahkan duduk, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Aku mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan penuturannya.

Disini aku bekerja, bukan sebagai tamu. Harusnya, Chanyeol menyuruh aku melakukan sesuatu, mungkin membantunya merapikan barang, perlengkapan yang akan dibawa besok untuk proses syuting. Tapi, Chanyeol malah menyuruhku duduk manis diatas sofa empuk di ruang tamu apartemennya.

Tatapan mataku terus mengikuti setiap apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, pria itu sibuk sendiri mondar-mandir di depan ku, bahkan mengabaikan kehadiran diriku.

"Euhm, maaf Baekhyun-ah! Kau mau minum apa? Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Chanyeol dari arah dapur.

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk, berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol di dapur.

Ketika sampai di dapur, mataku disambut dengan pemandangan super seksi. Chanyeol sedang memasak sesuatu, terlalu fokus dengan masakannya sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku.

Ugh, tapi tak apa yang terpenting aku bisa melihat Chanyeol memasak makanan secara langsung. Menatap punggung kekar nan seksi itu tanpa halangan kaca tv, merupakan sebuah anugerah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan padaku.

"Euhm, apakah aku bisa membantu?" Tanyaku, ragu.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa duduk manis di sana saja," Chanyeol menunjuk sofa empuk yang tadi kududuki.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hatiku, entahlah. Itu seperti Chanyeol menolakku, padahal kedatanganku kesini untuk bekerja.

Karena bosan menunggu, aku menyalakan tv berukuran 60 inch.

_**Author side, **_

"Penyanyi C, mengumumkan bahwa dia memiliki seorang kekasih, dia juga berkata ingin hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya sampai maut memisahkan." Seorang wanita itu tampak asik membahas gosip terbaru dari pelantun _shall we. _

Di layar televisi itu tampak menampilkan foto penyanyi C bersama seorang wanita. Penyanyi C terlihat bahagia dalam foto itu, begitu pula sang wanita yang tersenyum bahagia menatap penyanyi C.

"Nah, ada berita terbaru dari penyanyi C. Ternyata wanita itu bukan berasal dari kalangan selebriti, dan satu lagi yang perlu para penggemar penyanyi C ketahui bahwasanya mereka sudah bertunangan, saat ini tunangan penyanyi C ini dikabarkan tengah berbadan dua, daebak!" Sambung presenter pria yang tampak kagum dengan si penyanyi C.

"Lalu kemana _Dispatch _biasanya mereka yang paling pintar membuntuti para artis ?" Sindir si presenter wanita.

"Apakah pasangan satu januari telah ditiadakan dari agenda dispatch?" Presenter pria menambahi.

"Betul, bla bla bla…"

**Tut,**

Baekhyun mematikan tv besar itu, menaruh remot kembali di tempatnya.

"Apa-apaan itu seharusnya kabar itu menjadi kabar baik, bukan kabar buruk! Semua idol pasti memiliki kehidupan masing-masing, huh!" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dimatikan? Padahal aku ingin tahu reaksi para penggemar Chen," seru Chanyeol dari dapur.

"_Andwae~ _" sahut Baekhyun tak kalah cepat.

Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu kembali ke arena dapur, berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dengan wajah merengut. Alih-alih takut, Chanyeol malah terkekeh ketika memandang wajah merengut Baekhyun, menggemaskan katanya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun~ah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ish, aku kesini bukan sebagai tamu." Oh lihat betapa menggemaskannya gadis itu, merajuk pada Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa kok merapikan piring-piring itu, boleh ya?" bujuk Baekhyun, bersikeras ingin membantu Chanyeol.

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng dua kali, "Duduk saja disana," pria itu mengangkat dagunya menunjuk sofa tadi.

"Ish, aku datang kesini untuk bekerja. Bukan malas-malasan." Baekhyun menggerutu dengan nada kecil, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Tidak baik gadis secantik dirimu menggerutu seperti itu. Duduk manis dan tunggu masakan ku matang, setelah itu kita bisa makan bersama. Jika kau haus ambil saja di kulkas ada beberapa kaleng minuman, pilihlah salah satu." Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan diri pada masakannya, aroma rempah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Membuat cacing di perut Baekhyun meronta minta diberi makan.

_**Kruyuk! **_

_Cacing sialan, _batin Baekhyun ketika menyadari perutnya berbunyi cukup keras.

Dia baru tersadar, sejak pagi tadi perutnya belum menerima makanan apapun selain air putih karena Baekhyun sibuk berdandan, memilih baju, luluran, sampoan, pokoknya kayak mau bertemu kekasihnya saja padahal Baekhyun mau bertemu bos nya, kan aneh…

"Eiii… kau sudah kelaparan ya?" Goda Chanyeol. Tangan namja itu sibuk mengiris daging tipis-tipis.

Seketika Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, malu rupanya. Bisa juga anak itu malu, biasanya jika bersama Kyungsoo dia yang selalu merengek minta dibuatkan makanan, kalau sekarang diam-diam dalam hati menggerutu Chanyeol terlalu lama masaknya.

Gadis itu bungkam, menghampiri kulkas, mengambil salah satu kaleng minuman berperisa strawberry untuk mendinginkan kedua pipinya yang menghangat.

15 menit berlalu,

Chanyeol saat ini sedang sibuk menata makanannya di meja, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik idolanya.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun sudah pengen teriak-teriak gak jelas. Gak bisa dibayangkan, mimpi apa sebelumnya sampai dia seberuntung ini.

"Ekhem, aku tau aku tampan," goda Chanyeol ketika sadar diperhatikan.

"Eh, eh," reflek, Baekhyun menunduk. Malu ih di tatap sama idola.

"Sini duduk, kita makan malem bareng," ajak Chanyeol, tangan lelaki itu mengibas-gibas di udara.

Gak usah di pikir pake panjang lagi, Baekhyun langsung aja duduk di depan Chanyeol, kebetulan juga dia udah kelaperan.

"Jadi, aku disuruh datang ke rumah kamu cuma buat nemenin makan malam aja ?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menaruh sendok di sisi kiri piring, dia natap Chanyeol dengan tatapan hm, bingung.

Chanyeol yang lagi mengunyah makanannya buru-buru nelen, biar dia bisa jawab. Dia natap mata bulat sabit itu, kedua bibirnya melengkung ke atas buat senyuman menawan.

"Kalo iya kenapa ? Lagi juga aku bosan makan malam sendirian mulu," Chanyeol menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu, kemudian tuang air ke gelas miliknya, juga milik Baekhyun.

"Tapi, aku kan datang buat kerja bukan buat makan," tiba-tiba aja perasaan Baekhyun mendadak gak enak, dia nunduk aja gak berani natap Chanyeol.

"Kerja mah gampang, makan dulu biar otaknya jalan." Chanyeol meneguk air mineral di gelasnya sampai tandas.

"Habis ini kita ke supermarket, temenin aku belanja kebutuhan buat seminggu, kamu mau kan?" Baekhyun mah ngangguk aja, ngiyain, lagi juga itu termasuk pekerjaan pikir dia mah gitu, padahal gak tau aja si bapak Chanyeol lagi mau pendekatan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**notes: **__kurang ngefeel ya, aku minta maaf. _

_Aku pengen publis ff baru, cuma takut terlantar, tapi pingin publis, tapi takut, _


	11. Chapter 11

Masterchef

.

.

Acara makan malam sudah selesai. Baekhyun juga sudah membantu Chanyeol membersihkan piring kotor bekas makan mereka tadi.

Kini, dua anak manusia berbeda gender itu berada di dalam mobil besar milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil tersebut menuju salah satu supermarket terlengkap tak jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol.

"Kita sampai," ucap Chanyeol setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pusat perbelanjaan dekat dengan apartemenmu." Sahut Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mengekori Chanyeol, jauh di depan sana Chanyeol sedang menyunggingkan senyuman. Langkah kakinya membawa Chanyeol menuju tempat troli belanja, mengambil salah satu dari beribu rangkaian troli yang ada disana.

"Kau akan belanja banyak?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Chanyeol. Menaruh salah satu tangannya di pinggir dorongan troli.

"Eumb—sudah kubilang kebutuhan untuk seminggu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Keduanya berkeliling, Baekhyun tidak banyak bergerak, dia hanya mengekori Chanyeol yang sibuk memilih bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan.

"Baek kau suka mangga atau melon?" Langkah Chanyeol terhenti di tempat buah-buahan.

Matanya berbinar melihat buah mangga dan melon tampak menggiurkan.

"Aku lebih suka stoberi—" kekeh Baekhyun setelah mengatakannya.

"Ah ya—aku lupa. Kau itu maniak stoberi." Sahut Chanyeol.

Lalu lelaki itu memasukkan dua sampai tiga buah mangga ke dalam plastik, ia juga menaruh satu buah melon ke dalam troli. Chanyeol juga tak lupa mengambil dua pack stoberi untuk Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu, aku yang traktir" kata Chanyeol saat menaruh dua pack itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam troli belanja mereka yang sudah penuh.

Baekhyun menatap stoberi itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menghilang.

"Cahh… ayo kita ke kasir." Ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Eumb, kajja…."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun berdiri di tengah rak. Gadis itu tengah sibuk mengabadikan momen sang idola.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika menyadari ada kamera ponsel Baekhyun mengarah kepadanya.

"Aku sedang mengabadikan momen berbelanja bersama Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun diselingi kekehan khas gadis itu.

"Baiklah—kalau begitu aku akan melakukan _moonwalk. _Kau boleh merekamnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Tunggu sebentar aku bersiap dahulu." Kata Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mulai masuk ke dalam mode kamera, memposisikan ponselnya horizontal.

"Cah bisa kita mulai Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu."

Chanyeol berjalan mundur seperti tarian terkenal _Michael jackson _sambil membawa troli belanjanya. Mata Baekhyun berbinar menatap sosok sang idola dari layar ponselnya. _Aigoo… bolehkah aku berteriak sekarang? Meloncat-loncat? _Batin Baekhyun berkata sehingga ia tak sadar kalau saat ini ia sedang tersenyum layaknya orang idiot.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Chanyeol yang penasaran pun mendekati Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Bolehkah rekaman ini untukku?" Baekhyun berkata penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Ah—aku akan melakukannya sekali lagi." Chanyeol bersiap bersama trolinya.

Pria berusia 27 tahun itu mendorong troli dengan semangat. Menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua tangan yang menggenggam kuat besii troli sehingga tubuhnya terangkat naik.

"Whoa~ hahahaha," seru Baekhyun senang.

_Sambil menyelam minum air. _

"Sudah… sudah… mari kita ke kasir. Ini sudah malam, tak baik untuk anak gadis secantik dirimu pulang larut malam." Kata Chanyeol.

Pria itu lantas mendorong trolinya menuju kasir, tanda berakhirnya acara berbelanja malam ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Baekhyunee~ kau datang naik apa?" Tanya chanyeol dengan mata masih fokus ke depan.

"Naik taxi," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja aku antar kau pulang nde~" tawar Chanyeol.

"Eh tidak usah nanti merepotkan Chanyeol~ssi." _Padahal sih aku mau diantar pulang sama pangeran tampan. _

"Tidak! Aku tidak menerima penolakan Baekhyunee~." Ya, Chanyeol memang suka memaksa, tapi kalo yang dipaksa pun senang yang lain bisa apa? XD

"Oke… oke,"

Chanyeol memutar kembali mobil yang sudah hampir sampai ke apartemennya. Tak mungkin kan ia membiarkan Baekhyun pulang sendirian nanti kalau kenapa-kenapa bisa gawat kena amukan pinguin kutub.

Jarak tempuh antara apartemen Chanyeol dan apartemen Kyungsoo memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh malam. Baekhyun juga sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi, gadis itu sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi sejak Chanyeol memutar arah tujuannya.

Sesekali mata Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, ia tersenyum ketika mobil yang dikemudikan sudah sampai di kawasan apartemen Kyungsoo. Pria itu merogoh ponselnya, menyalakan mode kamera lalu memotret dirinya bersama gadis yang sedang tidur nyenyak di dalam mobilnya.

"Ugh… kau cantik Baekhyun. Dan aku menyukaimu," katanya sambil menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan potret dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Sambungnya lagi.

"Lalu mari kita bangunkan tuan putri yang hobi tidur di mobil pria~ untung saja prianya itu aku! Aku tampan dan juga baik hati," monolognya lagi.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, pelan-pelan juga ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Baekhyun, mengelus pelan kepala gadis itu dan berharap sang gadis cepat sadarkan diri dari alam mimpi.

"Baekhyun… sayang," eh—

"Hm… lima menit lagi." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, pelan-pelan tapi pasti lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi Chubby Baekhyun. Kemudian mengecup pipi lembut seperti mochi itu dengan gemas.

CHUP!

CHUP!

CHUP!

tiga kecupan Baekhyun terima. Dan itu berhasil membuat mata gadis itu terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Aigooo…. Menggemaskan!" Kekeh Chanyeol ketika menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun serta kedua pipinya yang merona merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Heheheheheheheheheehe!"

"MAAFKAN AKU TIDUR HINGGA TIDAK MENYADARI KALAU KITA SUDAH SAMPAI—TERIMA KASIH CHANYEOL~SSI SUDAH MENGANTARKU PULANG~ EH KALAU BEGITU AKU PULANG DULU, TERIMA KASIH~ SAMPAI JUMPA BESOK~ EH SELAMAT MALAM~"

BLAM!

Gadis itu berlari masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen Kyungsoo. Sementara itu Chanyeol masih terdiam bak patung pajangan di etalase mall. Tapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum bak orang gila.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Guys! Tetap di dalam rumah ya~ patuhi perintah dari bapak presiden;) btw masih ada yg nungguin masterchef gak ya hehehehe, besok aku masuk kerja setelah 9 hari dirumahkan. Buat kalian yang gak perlu-perlu amat jangan keluar rumah ya, di dalam aja kali bisa tambah putih kayak jongin:) _


	12. Chapter 12

AAARRRRGHHHHHHHHHH

Kalian pasti tau itu suara pekikan siapa ?

Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sedang minum pun tersedak karena mendengar pekikan merdu teman atau sahabat nya yang super antik itu.

AAAAAAAAA—

KYUNGSOOO YAAAAAAA—

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRUK—

"Aduh—" Baekhyun meringis.

Tubuh mungil itu terhempas ke lantai.

"Astaga—BAEKHYUN" Kyungsoo membuang gelas yang tadi ia pengang. Untung saja gelas yang dibuang Kyungsoo adalah gelas plastik. Coba saja gelas kaca….

Bisa bahaya.

Tubuhnya reflek berlari mendekati Baekhyun ketika melihat sahabatnya jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Sakit… kyungie…." Rintih Baekhyun.

"Yak! Baekhyun gwenchana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang gwenchana—kakiku sepertinya terkilir." Eluh Baekhyun menatap pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Astaga" Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Makanya kalau pulang ke rumah itu jangan teriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan setan" sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Sudah jatuh dapat sakit kena omelan Kyungsoo pula.

"Aku bahagia sekali." Sahut Baekhyun cepat diiringi dengan senyuman manis milik gadis itu.

"Kau—" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran temannya itu.

Sudah jatuh masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia sekali—Kyungsoo ya~ sepertinya aku akan terbang ke surga," ucap Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan. Oh jangan lupa senyuman idiot itu masih menghiasi wajah baekhyun.

Tangan lentik Baekhyun menarik tubuh yang lebih berisi itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Chanyeol mengecup pipiku—" katanya kegirangan.

"APAH—?" tapi yang di peluk malah mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun sehingga hampir saja tubuh itu terjungkal ke belakang.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Kau bilang APA?"

"Chanyeol mengecup pipiku," jawab Baekhyun mencicit seperti tikus.

"Astaga bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang tidur dan… Chup!" Sorak Baekhyun sambil tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

Kyungsoo cuma bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi kau mau ku bantu berdiri atau ingin tetap seperti itu sampai pagi menjelang?"

"Ah aku tidak tau… aku hanya hanya bahagia sekali."

"Yashh… baiklah jika itu maumu namun jangan panggil-panggil namaku saat kau mendengar sesuatu.." kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman jahilnya.

Menakut-nakuti Baekhyun itu paling menyenangkan untuknya. Wajah ketakutan Baekhyun itu seperti moodboster bagi Kyungsoo.

"ANI… bantu aku kalau begitu."

See…

"Baiklah…"

Kyungsoo—gadis itu membantu Baekhyun berdiri, kemudian memapahnya sampai ke dalam kamarnya. Beruntung apartemen yang ia miliki tidak bertingkat, kyungoo tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia benar-benar memiliki dua lantai dalam apartemennya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menampilkan ekspresi bahagia bak orang bodoh itu. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum sendiri ketika ia teringat saat Chanyeol mengecup pipinya. Tapi sesekali juga ia akan meringis ketika pergelangan kakinya menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Kau tunggu disini biar aku panggilkan dokter." Setelah berucap Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar kamar Baekhyun menuju ruang tamu untuk menghubungi dokter.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ide konyol terlintas dalam pikirannya. Kyungsoo menyeringai menatap ponsel yang terletak di dekat tv. Ia meraihnya lalu menghubungi seseorang dengan senyuman lebar hingga kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

_Kyungsoo—ya?_

* * *

_kira² siapa hayo yg di telepon sama kyungsoo...?_


	13. Chapter 13

"Eoh — Chanyeol, dengar-dengar kau bisa memijat pergelangan kaki yang terkilir?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan pekikan gemas yang akan ia suarakan nanti.

_"Ah — itu ... Bisa memang siapa yang terkilir pada jam segini?"_

"Baekhyun jatuh dan kakinya terkilir, aku tak tahu harus menghubungi siapa tapi aku juga teringat kalau kau pintar memijat, ah — apakah aku mengganggumu? Tapi bisakah kau datang dan melihat Baekhyun, sejak jatuh ia terus menangis dan meringis."

_"Aku akan kesana—"_

_Tut ... Tut ... Tut ..._

* * *

•••

* * *

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, Chanyeol segera memutar kembali arah mobilnya menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

Karena sudah larut malam, Chanyeol bisa leluasa mempercepat laju mobilnya sehingga tidak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke apartemen sang sahabat.

Saat sampai Chanyeol segera melempar kunci mobilnya pada petugas _bellboy_ .

"Tolong parkirkan mobilku."

Pinta Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir dan terburu-buru.

Ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam elevator, kemudian menekan tombol 7.

_TRING! _

Ketika pintu elevator terbuka, Chanyeol segera membawa langkah kaki selebar mungkin, sewaktu-waktu kemudian ia telah berdiri di depan pintu dengan nomor 614. Tanpa ragu, jari telunjuknya memencet bel kamar tersebut.

Tak berselang lama, pintu bernomor 614 itu terbuka menampilkan sosok sang sahabat dengan raut wajah khawatir yang terlalu buat-buat.

"Syukurlah kau cepat datang Chanyeol ~ ah! Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis." Kyungsoo memperbarui wajah khawatir, jemari nya memilin ujung kaos yang ia gunakan.

"Bagaimana dia bisa jatuh, ceroboh sekali." Chanyeol bergumam seperti angin lewat, namun Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Dimana kamar baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, tatapan mata, serta raut wajah Kyungsoo bisa menebak sahabatnya itu telah jatuh hati pada Baekhyun si bodoh itu.

"eum ... Di situ" tunjuk Kyungsoo ke salah satu pintu berwarna coklat muda.

"Aku masuk dulu" pamit Chanyeol.

Selang beberapa detik setelah sumpah punggung Chanyeol dari balik pintu, sampai benar-benar pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup rapat, raut wajah khawatir Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghilang saja terganti dengan seringai bak seorang psikopat yang baru saja menemukan mangsa baru.

"Semoga mimpi indah yah, byun!" Wanita itu tumbuh-lompat kecil sambil bertepuk tangan, kemudian berdehem kecil, dan berlalu menuju kamar sang sahabat, baekhyun.

* * *

•••

* * *

_Tok tok tok! _

_KLEEEKKK !?_

Saat pertama kali mata kita bertemu, tubuh Baekhyun tersentak lalu mata sipitnya membulat, lucu ih.

"Kyungsoo tadi menelponku, katanya kau jatuh?" Aku melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk mematung sambil menatapku.

_Heol! Aku tau aku tampan!_

"Baek" tanganku melambai-lambai, tapi Baekhyun masih belum merespon ku.

"Baekhyun! Kau baik-baik saja?" Sengaja aku mengguncang pelan bahunya, dan dia tersentak kaget.

"Cha ... Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, hm?" Tanganku bergerak sendiri mengelus pucuk rambutnya.

_Halus sekali! Ya Tuhan._

"Ka-kau kenapa bisa ada disini?" Matanya mengerjap lucu ya tuhan kalau saja di perbolehkan aku mengecup sudah ku kecup pipi yang merona itu.

"Tadi Kyungsoo menelponku, katanya kau terjatuh?" Ku elus lagi rambutnya yang panjang itu. Dia makin merona wkwkwk gak tau gitu aja udah buat akutuh senang banget.

"Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya dengan mata bulat, gemes ih jadinya.

"Mana yang sakit sini biar kupijat." Aku bersimpuh di depan Baekhyun, mengira-ira kaki mana yang sakit.

Sengaja aku mengambil kaki kanannya, kemudian memegang pergelangan kakinya, ia meringis menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ish ... Sakit"

"Tahan ya," pintaku.

_KRETEK! _

"arggggghhh" Baekhyun memekik, maklum kadang aku sendiri suka ngilu ya walaupun aku sendiri yang memijat tapi tetap aja kan aku juga merasakan, karena pijatnya pakai perasaan eh ...

Hehehe...

"Bagaimana masih sakit kakinya, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menggeleng, tangan kanannya masih meremas selimut kuat-kuat.

"Merasa baik kan?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, meski belum menjawab pertanyaan yang aku berikan tapi setidaknya ia merespon dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

Mungkin saja, Baekhyun masih kaget dengan apa yang aku lakukan pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Mau ku ambilkan minum?"

"J — jika tidak merepotkan" cicitnya.

_Aigooo, sungguh menggemaskan kesayanganku itu ... _

_Hehehe._

.

.

* * *

_Cia, maaf baru up lagi;) (_

_Kira² masih ada yg nungguin ga ya;( _


End file.
